The Celectik Race
Religion of the Nauv Gaust says that they were beings of "lesser nature" and were basically a rough draft of humanity. The first emperor of the Celectix was named Gankar Gourdith . Gankar lived in the southern regions of Lobia and a small tribe known as the Logum. They were mostly cannibals and believed in a sacred God known as Atroupous. Later on, many tribes came to pass, and over four hundred languages were formed. 3 being ones still used in the time of M.K, such as Gaulish, Derend, and Muril. Eventually, these tribes came together and formed the Celethon. They believed in a book called or the Through the years, new cities were formed such as Nul Gorok, Nem Thutok, and the country Nem'Ronokle was formed. During the years 2000-1900 B.E, they were said to have been warned about a race that would soon destroy them all. They were called the Sea Dwellers. Eventually, a Warlock named Orgul Nekrok created a portal in the Sifty Hills, and named it the Fem Portal. It was a gate that lead to another world called Onx. Surprisingly, the Celectix evolved into two new races on the planet Onx, the Royal Elves and the Demrend. Back on the planet Opeca/Nem'Ronokle, many of the Celectians were savagely killed by the Sea Dwellers, that rose and destroyed their homelands. The many people of the Celectix fled to the forests of Inoez, and hid. Some took many parts of the ground, and flew to the heavens using powerful spells. They created the first flying ships, called Voidships.After this, about 4000 years of hiding later, they came back to the world, finding it completley different. The Royal Elves founjd the Fem Portal on the planet Onx, and came to the one on the Planet Opeca. The human races owned many different parts of the world; the Doomforloor had been crated, as well the Haelen. The Loonvaran left the Bronzelands and ventued into the Badlands of Stentian. Two forces had been created, the Portective Force, and the Powerful Allegiance. Eventually, they joined the Protective Force. Culture The Celectix usually participated in the religion based of the book Apprentice. Apprentice tells of how they are the sentinels of the God Atroupous, but they were exiled for doing horrible deeds in the lands of Hellm. When the Celectix left the planet Nem'Ronokle, they came upon Onx. At Onx, they created a religion called the Masterful, and based it on a new God that they had discovered, named Dorlond. The Masterful had to do with nothing but destruction and hatred, and was essentially about how to overcome that darkness. By following''' the ''Path of Dorlond' it was said that you would be given salvation, and that your peopel would lie in peace forever.' Their mainlands The mainlands of the Celectik people were once all of Lobia, but when the tides of doom came in, they were forced to assend to the skies themselves! The Celectik people currently live on the voidships known as Inreach and Farplains. They have one capitol city out of the two flying ships, which is named Erementhus City. Famous rulers The Old Ages *Gankar Gourdith (Logum Kingd'um (or Lonar Kingdom)) **Jamare Gourdith **Galhith Gourdith (end of kingdom) *Kul'buendal Seere (Aung King'dum) **Kalakur Seere **Dargith Seere (end of kingdom) *Nalgern the Wise (Nageth Guardians) **Son of Nalgern (end of Nageth rule) *Nullith Rekul (Rekul Guild) **Farmer Thanith Rekul **Garoln Rekul (end of Rekul reign) *Kalip Sazul (Sazul Kingd'um) **Nereth Sazul **High Lord Kelek Sazul (end of kingdom) *Bauln Nosh'arak (Nosh'arak Kingd'um) **Galv Nosh'arak **Daine Nosh'arak **Daradole Nosh'arak **Kalden Nosh'arak (end of kingdom)